


Similitudo

by le_mru



Series: Nowa Ziemia [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee po jej lewej ręce zapatrzył się w jakiś punkt nad ramieniem Sama; Anders po jej prawej przyglądał się dłoni, którą oparła o blat. Ze swoimi jasnymi oczami, ostrymi profilami i ciemnymi włosami byli nawet stosunkowo podobni do siebie, tak jak ona była podobna do tej osoby, którą kiedyś znali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similitudo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galianoir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=galianoir).



> Trzecia część z serii Nowej Ziemi: połączone siły floty i cylonów osiedliły się razem na zdolnej do zamieszkania części Ziemi, AU od 4x10 _Revelations_. Tym razem więcej o budownictwie niż o polityce.  
>  Tekst dedykuję Galianoir z okazji urodzin, bo dzielnie męczyła mnie o kontynuację [Pogrzebu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/178792). Dziękuję Torchwoodowcow i Novin_ha, a także Kubis za betę. Cytat z TS Eliota i jego _Burnt Norton_.

_The trilling wire in the blood  
Sings below inveterate scars  
Appeasing long forgotten wars_

 

(1)

— Dziękuję, majorze. Proszę odezwać się później w sprawie reorganizacji ochrony prezydenta.

Kara zasalutowała tak entuzjastycznie jak kot świeżo wypuszczony z Akademii. Staruszek zmierzył ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale skapitulował: nie zadał żadnego pytania, a za to odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku lądowiska, flankowany przez oficera łączności i dwóch pilotów. Coś było nie tak z tym obrazkiem i Kara straciła kilka cennych chwil, wpatrując się w plecy admirała, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że w jego chodzie nagle zupełnie zabrakło zwykłej energiczności.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy Adama będzie czekał całe dwa miesiące w nadziei, że teraz powracają nie tylko Kary Thrace, a potem zerknęła na zegarek i ruszyła truchtem w kierunku prezydenckiego namiotu. Była spóźniona piętnaście minut i nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać: że będą się napierdzielać po głowach plastikowymi tackami czy może rzucać te pasywno-agresywne teksty, które doprowadzały ją do szału.

Weszła do namiotu, nie czekając na zaproszenie. Sam i Lee siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, rozdzieleni połacią blatu stołu i niedawnym zawieszeniem broni.

Sam prezentował postawę zastraszonej ofiary Starbuck i Apolla. Lee robił dobrą minę do złej gry, ale mięsień w szczęce pulsował mu złowróżbnie.

Kara usiadła między nimi, u szczytu stołu. Lee wyciągnął i otworzył plastikowe opakowania, w których przenoszono jedzenie pochodzące z obozowej kuchni. Zapachniało syntetycznym białkiem. W namiocie było zupełnie cicho: kiedy stojący na zewnątrz strażnik ziewnął, w środku usłyszeli to chyba wszyscy.

— Wiecie, za czym tęsknię? — zapytała głośno Kara. Kiedy Lee i Sam równocześnie zwrócili ku niej zaciekawione twarze, poczuła uderzenie ciepła, które miało niewiele wspólnego z temperaturą. — Za takim grubym, średnio wysmażonym stekiem. Od kilku dni mam takie intensywne sny o steku. Dostaję w nich na talerz kawał mięsa – tylko ten kawał mięsa, zauważcie, nic więcej – i kiedy zaczynam go kroić, ze środka wypływa jeszcze trochę krwi. Pachnie obłędnie. Ostatnio prawie obśliniłam sobie poduszkę.

— Bardzo dziękuję ci za tę informację — powiedział Lee, stawiając przed nią tackę z porcją czegoś zielonego i czegoś beżowego.

Sam na szczęście nie wyczuł podtekstu, bo z entuzjazmem sięgnął po sztućce.

— Wiesz, z tym stekiem to może nawet nie jest taka beznadziejna sprawa. — Wbił widelec w pieczeń z alg. — Słyszałem, że ktoś tu widział jakieś dzikie zwierzęta. Jelenie czy coś.

— I to nie mutanty? — zapytał Lee, sięgając po karafkę i nalewając do szklanek cienkiego, produkowanego fabrycznie wina. — Ludzie z ogrodnictwa boją się, że nawet sadzonki i nasiona z chłodni mogą zmutować w tej ziemi.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł Sam. — Ja ich nie widziałem. Może to taka legenda.

— Zjadłabym stek nawet z czegoś, co ma trzy głowy i sześć nóg — powiedziała Kara z rozmarzeniem, rozwlekając po tacce razowy makaron. — I być może zjem. Nie wiem, czy pamiętacie, ale moje sny bywają prorocze.

— Żeberka — odezwał się Anders z nieobecnym spojrzeniem. Czasem tak wyglądał zaraz po seksie a tuż przed zaśnięciem. — Żeberka po picońsku, takie, jak robiła moja babcia. Zabiłbym za porcję bez litości.

— Po picońsku? — zapytał Lee, marszcząc brwi. — To znaczy jak?

— Duszone z bakłażanem i sosem koperkowym. Chłopie, delicje. — Anders cmoknął głośno, wyraźnie zapominając o czekającym go koszmarze algowo-makaronowym. Lee wpatrywał się w niego jak w obrazek i Kara zdała sobie sprawę, że nagle odkrył, iż Anders też miał babcię, a co za tym idzie, również dziadka i rodziców, i być może rodzeństwo, że ktoś dawał mu klapsy, żeby go zdyscyplinować, zanim Kara zaczęła to robić dla rozrywki, i to wszystko niezależnie od tego, z czego składał się jego szpik kostny.

Jak we wszystkich definiujących momentach życia, poczuła nagle uderzenie fali czasu: jak wtedy, gdy Baltar wbił pierwszą łopatę w piaszczystą ziemię Nowej Capriki albo gdy potknęła się na treningu tak fatalnie, że rozbiła sobie kolano na dobre. Czas zwolnił, dopóki nie wzięła głębokiego oddechu, a potem wrócił do zwykłego biegu, w którym Sam nadal opowiadał o żeberkach z bakłażanem.

— Podawane ze świeżym pieczywem — ciągnął, gestykulując, jakby rozrywał na połowy kawałek chleba — i z masłem czosnkowym. Zaraz się rozpłaczę na samo wspomnienie.

— Dobrze, że nie gotuję — powiedziała Kara. — Bo inaczej jeszcze bym się zdołowała. Lee, jakie ty masz fantazje kulinarne?

— Ja? — Lee wyraźnie nie wyszedł jeszcze z szoku po swoim odkryciu. — Ja nie wiem, czy pamiętam jeszcze, jak smakuje prawdziwe jedzenie.

— Daj spokój, na pewno pamiętasz.

— Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina — dodał Sam. — Tak jak zapachu bułek prosto z pieca.

— Smakosz — zauważyła Kara.

— Widzisz. Nie wszystko o mnie wiesz.

— Owoce morza — wypalił Lee. — I ryby.

— Ryby? — skrzywiła się Starbuck. — Bogowie, nie pamiętasz już tego miesiąca, kiedy odkryli kontener pełen mrożonej kostki rybnej i musieliśmy to jeść na okrągło? Od tego czasu przyrzekłam sobie nie zjeść niczego, co pływało.

— Pamiętam. Ale to nie była prawdziwa ryba. To chyba nawet nie leżało obok ryby — powiedział Lee z błyskiem w oku. — W każdym razie pomyślcie o takim wędzonym filecie z pstrąga. Albo dorszu smażonym w delikatnej panierce. Nic nie równa się ze smakiem zamarynowanych na pikantno, smażonych krewetek — dodał przyciszonym głosem, grzebiąc widelcem w beżowej papce.

— Nie musisz się wstydzić, że wolisz jeść pływające zwierzątka od tych biegających — powiedziała Kara.

— Cicho. Lee to człowiek o wyrafinowanym guście — odparł Sam, trącając ją kolanem pod stołem.

— Nie to co my, plebejusze — dorzuciła Starbuck. Lee obserwował ich jak graczy na boisku, przesuwając spojrzeniem od Kary do Sama i z powrotem. Wyglądał, jakby rozważał wykonanie strategicznego odwrotu i Kara uświadomiła sobie znowu, jak bardzo łatwo można było coś zepsuć: wystarczyło potrącić niewłaściwą strunę.

Jej plecy – od biodra po łopatkę – przeszył dreszcz. Zupełnie jakby ktoś ją zepchnął z kursu i wytrącił z inercji, która towarzyszyła każdemu krokowi na tej cholernej planecie. Kara znała się z siłą bezwładności nie tylko z racji odczuwania jej w kokpicie: już dawno temu odkryła, że wystarczy się rozpędzić, a impet zaniesie cię bardzo daleko i niekoniecznie tam, gdzie chcesz.

Lee nadal przyglądał jej się badawczo. Sam nerwowo ruszał nogą pod stołem. Strażnik na zewnątrz namiotu rozkaszlał się jak gruźlik pierwszego sortu.

Czas wprawić się w ruch. Uśmiechnęła się z wysiłkiem do Lee.

— Zamieniłbyś trochę krewetek na kawałek steku? — zapytała, odkrajając kawałek syntetycznej pieczeni. — No, dalej.

— Nie chcę cię rozczarować, Kara, ale nie mamy żadnej z tych pysznych rzeczy, o których rozmawialiśmy — powiedział cierpliwie Lee. — To tylko, jak sama mówiłaś, takie fantazje.

— Jak to nie? — Przerzuciła na talerz Lee kęs swojej pieczeni. — Sammy, dasz spróbować tych boskich żeberek?

Zagarnęła część jego makaronu. Sam usiłował ją powstrzymać.

— Słońce, słuchaj, wszyscy mamy do jedzenia to samo. Takie życie.

— Nie no, podzielcie się. Nie bądźcie tacy.

— Kara…

Włożyła do ust kawałek pieczeni Lee.

— Ekstra te krewetki. — Wydawało się naturalne, żeby się w tym momencie uśmiechnąć, więc zrobiła to – i nagle wszystko, co wydawało jej się odległe, powróciło w groteskowej odwrotnej chronologii: eksplozja w oku cyklonu; dzień za dniem za dniem za dniem, kabina prysznicowa, w której się chowała przed Leobenem; ten żałosny mały palnik, na którym musieli z Samem gotować na Nowej Caprice; życie rozciągnięte między pokojem odpraw a hangarem; serendypia i koniec świata; a wcześniej nagrody i nagany, pełne popielniczki w mieszkaniu mamy; cygara, które paliła, bo były nawet bardziej rakotwórcze i ojciec, który do samego końca robił dobrą minę do złej gry.

Uśmiechnęła się znowu, nawet szerzej, i wreszcie zrozumieli.

— Kara! — Lee roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem. — Ty wariatko. Ty cholerna wariatko, zawsze wykręcasz te same numery.

Sam poklepał ją po plecach, kiedy zakrztusiła się makaronem.

— Albo mów, albo jedz, albo się śmiej. Masz ograniczoną podzielność uwagi, pamiętaj.

Kara otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni.

— Już myślałam, że zupełnie zramoleliście. Naprawdę.

— Z tobą nigdy nie wiadomo — powiedział Lee. Ulgę, która odmalowała się na jego twarzy, równie dobrze można by wypisać wielkimi literami.

— Jedz swój obiad — dorzucił Sam. Kara nie była pewna, czy sobie to wmawia, czy nie, ale prawdopodobnie właśnie umykał jej ten moment, kiedy oni dwaj się jakoś porozumiewali. A może to po prostu już się zdarzyło, tylko była jak zwykle zbyt skupiona na sobie.

Wszyscy troje wreszcie zamilkli i skupili się na jedzeniu. Aluminiowe sztućce stukały o tacki tak, jak w każdej stołówce stąd do orbity.

Prawdopodobnie nic z tego by się nie zdarzyło, gdyby Sam Anders nie zmusił duetu Starbuck-Apollo do i tak opóźnionej reakcji. O, Sam rozpruł sobie rękę? Nareszcie można było powiedzieć: w porządku, Sam, nikt cię nie postawi pod ścianą za to, że masz kilka obwodów; nawet użyć tych wszystkich wytartych frazesów o czynach, tożsamości i lojalności, które tak uwielbiał Staruszek. Można było Sama załatać i położyć spać i poczuć się nareszcie w porządku. Można było następnego dnia połapać się, że zaakceptowanie Sama sprawiało, że znowu nie potrafił niczego odmówić.

Można było także poniewczasie zrozumieć, że wystarczyło raz od Lee nie uciec, żeby zaczął zachowywać się, jakby chciał zapomnieć o wszystkich poprzednich niesportowych zagraniach. Może wystarczały mu dobre chęci. Może też nie oczekiwał już niczego szczególnego.

Być może było więcej rozwiązań niż losowanie, które z nich trojga powinno palnąć sobie w łeb.

Starbuck odłożyła sztućce, sięgnęła po szklankę i odsunęła się od stołu. Syntetyczne wino było cierpkie w smaku w sposób nieco inny od prawdziwego. Lee po jej lewej ręce zapatrzył się w jakiś punkt nad ramieniem Sama; Anders po jej prawej przyglądał się dłoni, którą oparła o blat. Ze swoimi jasnymi oczami, ostrymi profilami i ciemnymi włosami byli nawet stosunkowo podobni do siebie, tak jak ona była podobna do tej osoby, którą kiedyś znali.

 

(2)

Wystarczyłoby, żeby Sam pchnął te drzwi kilka sekund później, a nie stałby się świadkiem następującej sceny:

Kara uderzyła Lee, a on uderzył ją.

Sam zamarł. Stali naprzeciwko siebie pomiędzy workami cementu i tynku i Kara po prostu odciągnęła ramię do tyłu i wymierzyła Lee potężny cios prosto w nos. Lee zatoczył się, ale nie złapał za nos, z którego siknęła krew; zamiast tego zwinął dłoń w pięść i uderzył Karę w szczękę tak mocno, że straciła równowagę i wpadła na biurko.

— Mam jutro spotkanie, ty niedorzeczna wariatko! — krzyknął prawie niezrozumiale, usiłując zatamować krwotok krawatem. Kara doskoczyła do niego z pięściami i ofiarą padłoby coś więcej niż tylko nos, gdyby Sam nie złapał jej za ramię i nie odciągnął. Przy okazji dostał z łokcia.

— Zaraz, zaraz! Oszaleliście?! — Musiał założyć Karze półnelsona, bo była tak wściekła, że uderzyła go przez przypadek w ucho, które zapłonęło bólem. — Ile macie lat? Dwanaście?! Opanujcie się!

— Rzuciła się na mnie bez ostrzeżenia — wymamrotał Lee. — Złamałaś mi nos!

— Należało ci się! — Kara szarpała się w uścisku Sama. — Zaraz przefasuję ci twarz tak, że przez miesiąc nie będziesz mógł iść na żadne pierdolone spotkanie! Ty sukinsynu! Jak ja cię czasem nienawidzę!

— Ja ciebie też — powiedział lodowato Lee. Jego krawat był ze śliskiego materiału, który w ogóle nie wchłaniał krwi. Kapała spomiędzy jego palców na koszulę i podłogę.

— Zaraz ci pomogę, Lee — powiedział Sam, po czym zwrócił się do Kary: — Czy ty się uspokoisz? Mogę cię puścić?

Kara kiwnęła głową. Szczękę miała zaciśniętą tak kurczowo, że Sam spodziewał się zgrzytania zębów o zęby. Zwolnił nieco uścisk i kiedy Kara nie szarpnęła się do przodu, zupełnie ją z niego uwolnił. Odeszła na bok, masując czerwone miejsce na policzku. Sam miał nadzieję, że nic nie zostało złamane.

Zdjął kurtkę, ściągnął podkoszulek przez głowę, rozerwał go na dwoje i podał jedną część Lee, który podziękował mu spojrzeniem, przyłożył materiał do nosa i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Wyglądał fatalnie.

— Co tutaj się w ogóle stało? — zapytał Sam, kładąc ręce na biodrach. — Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć?

Kara odwróciła się do niego plecami i włożyła ręce do kieszeni. Kiedy się odezwała, jej głos był już niski i stonowany.

— Obecny tu Lee Adama zarzucił mi, że jestem zimną, nieczułą suką, która nie potrafi kochać i zabawia się i nim, i tobą. Może nie dokładnie tymi słowami, ale takie było ogólne przesłanie. Nie przyjęłam tego dobrze, jak widać.

— Kara... — zaczął Lee.

— Zamknij się — ucięła, zdejmując kurtkę z wieszaka i wkładając ją. — Dość już powiedziałeś. Ja teraz wyjdę na czas bliżej nieokreślony, a kiedy wrócę, albo macie coś wymyślić, albo nie ma tutaj być ani was, ani waszych rzeczy. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiemy się jasno.

Wyszła i trzasnęła drzwiami. Sam przez chwilę nie rozumiał, co się właściwie stało. Dopiero później do niego dotarło, że był w to wplątany od samego początku.

Odwrócił się do Lee, czując nagły przypływ złości. On nigdy nie uderzył Kary, chociaż wielokrotnie wymierzała mu upokarzające policzki, dwa razy rozbiła dolną wargę, a o innych uszkodzeniach ciała nie było warto nawet wspominać. Mimo to nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy oddać.

Lee najwyraźniej nie miał z tym problemu.

— Co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś? — zapytał Sam. Lee spojrzał na niego ponuro. Wyglądał jak ofiara wypadku samochodowego. — Puchnie?

Lee usiłował coś powiedzieć. Anders niewiele z tego zrozumiał, ale podszedł do stojącej w kącie lodówki, wyciągnął z zamrażarki opakowanie twardego jak kamień szpinaku i podał Lee, który z ulgą przyłożył je do nosa ponad zakrwawionym strzępem podkoszulka Sama.

— Może też powinienem ci przywalić? — zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem Anders, zapalając papierosa.

— Potraktowała mnie dzisiaj jak szmatę — wybełkotał Lee.

— Co, nie poznałeś jeszcze buta pani? — Sam przysunął bliżej dwa krzesła i popielniczkę. Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie w wypełnionym materiałami budowniczymi i przyborami malarskimi studiu.

— O, wierz mi, poznałem. — Adama posłał mu cierpiętnicze spojrzenie. — Przykro mi, że musiałeś to widzieć.

— Nie, to chyba lepiej. Przynajmniej się nie pozabijaliście. I wreszcie wiem, o co chodzi.

— Tak? O co? — Lee spojrzał na niego bystro.

— Nie chcesz mnie tu więcej widzieć, prawda?

— Nie jestem pewien, czy wiem, dokąd zmierzasz, Sam.

— Nie traktuj mnie jak idioty, Adama. Tylko o to cię proszę.

Lee odwrócił kostkę szpinaku i przyłożył ją do nasady nosa drugą stroną. Wyglądał groteskowo. Smugi krwi zasychały na jego szyi i koszuli.

— Jak mam cię traktować? — zapytał, unikając oczu Andersa. — Kim ty właściwie jesteś?

— Byłem jej mężem, dopóki nie przegłosowano nowego prawa cywilnego.

— Wiesz, że ja nie piszę ustaw...

— Wiem. Ty je tylko wprowadzasz w życie. Ale kim ty jesteś, Adama? O ile pamiętam, przyjaciele nie zostawiają żon dla swoich przyjaciół. Przyjaciele nie sypiają ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciele nie dają w prezencie bielizny swoim przyjaciółkom.

Ta część twarzy Lee, która nie była jeszcze opuchnięta, przybrała interesujący odcień czerwieni.

— Może i tak — powiedział, patrząc na surową ścianę. — Ale byliśmy przyjaciółmi na długo, zanim ty w ogóle dowiedziałeś się o jej istnieniu.

— Więc o co właściwie była ta dzisiejsza awantura? — zapytał Sam. — Nie o to, że potraktowała źle ciebie, tylko o to, że traktuje źle nas _obu_ , prawda?

— Tak. — Lee uniósł dumnie podbródek. — Ty nie widzisz w tym problemu, Anders?

— Myślisz, że nie chciałbym jej mieć tylko dla siebie?

— Licz siły na zamiary — powiedział z drwiną Lee. Z powodu jego zatkanego, zapuchniętego nosa nie zabrzmiało to tak złośliwie, jak zapewne miało zabrzmieć. — Nikt nie może jej mieć, Sam — dodał po chwili. — To jest bez sensu, wiem. Ale już za często się poddawałem, żeby stracić chociaż... wiesz...

Sam wiedział, co Adama miał na myśli. Chociaż to: trochę uwagi, resztę dobrych wspomnień, niejasną nadzieję na nieco lepszą przyszłość. Wziął ostatniego bucha i zagasił niedopałek, wypuszczając dym nosem.

— Komu ja to mówię — zreflektował się Lee, pocierając skronie.

— Jedynej osobie, która jest w stanie tego słuchać — powiedział Sam, wstając. Wszedł na antresolę i wyciągnął z pękatej torby dwa podkoszulki. Jeden włożył, schodząc po schodach, a drugi rzucił Lee. — Przebierz się, bo wyglądasz, jakby...

— Kara rozkwasiła mi nos, wiem.

Sam trzymał śliskie opakowanie szpinaku, podczas gdy Lee rozpinał mankiety i ściągał swoją zrujnowaną koszulę. Włożył podkoszulek Sama, krzywiąc się, kiedy materiał otarł się o jego nos.

— Możesz powiedzieć, że miałeś wypadek samochodowy — podpowiedział mu Sam, oddając szpinak. — A za parę dni Cottle nastawi ci nos i może nawet nie będzie widać.

— To nie jest aż taki problem. Ale co mamy zrobić? Czego ona chce?

— Ty ją znasz lepiej — powiedział Sam, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że chyba oddał pole bitwy.

Lee popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

— Myślę, że Kara nie chce się nas pozbyć — powiedział ostrożnie.

Sam uniósł brwi, ale się nie wtrącał. Słyszał, jak obrzucali się wyzwiskami, wystarczająco często, by nie przywiązywać do tego szczególnej wagi.

— A teraz to ważne pytanie — odchrząknął Lee. — Czy ty chciałbyś odejść? Rzucić to wszystko raz na zawsze? To chyba jest jedyna szansa, żeby wydostać się z tej farsy. Teraz, w tej chwili. Kara dała nam wolną rękę.

— A ty?

— Już mówiłem, że nie.

— Może gdybym jej nie stracił — powiedział Anders. Sam nie był pewien, czy miał na myśli jej śmierć w burzy, czy to, co było wcześniej: ring bokserski w hangarze i to graniczące z pewnością przekonanie, że właśnie przestał się zupełnie liczyć. — Może wtedy by mi nie zależało.

Lee uśmiechnął się do siebie, a Anders zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie widział go takiego: to był Apollo należący do Starbuck.

— To co teraz? — zapytał po chwili Adama. — Dzielimy się jakimiś obowiązkami czy coś...

Anders roześmiał się i klepnął go w łopatkę.

— To nie jest wojsko ani polityka, jeśli o to chodzi.

— I nie konkurs. — Lee zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Sam szybko cofnął rękę, którą go dotykał, ale Adama zdążył złapać ją w silny uścisk dłoni. — Pamiętajmy o tym.

Sam kiwnął głową. Zaskakująco skutecznie porozumieli się wzrokiem; jak zwykle, kiedy Kary nie było w okolicy. Potem moment minął: Lee zakrztusił się (Anders domyślał się, że to skrzepy krwi musiały spłynąć mu z nosa do gardła podczas ich rozmowy) i musiał znowu sięgnąć po resztki podkoszulka, a szpinak powędrował z powrotem do zamrażarki, żeby się zupełnie nie rozmroził. Na szczęście w zapasie była lodowata butelka wódki, którą Lee z ulgą przyłożył do nosa.

— To byłoby zdjęcie do gazety — powiedział niewyraźnie przez zatyczkę z ligniny, którą Sam wykopał z apteczki w łazience. — Premier i jego chusteczka w nosie.

— Mam cię odwieźć do miasta? — zaproponował Sam. — Czy chcesz...

— Chyba powinniśmy na nią poczekać.

— To może zająć cały weekend — powiedział ponuro Anders. — Kara ma coraz większe problemy z czasem. Ostatnio pytała mnie, który mamy miesiąc.

— Mogę poczekać do wieczora. Jutro mam spotkanie.

— W sumie masz rację. — Sam się przeciągnął i rozejrzał. — Skoro już tu jesteś, pomożesz mi w cekolowaniu ścian.

— Obawiam się, że nie mam pojęcia o cekolowaniu — przyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością Lee.

— Chodzi mi głównie o to, żebyś patrzył, czy jest równo, kiedy ja będę stał na drabinie — wyjaśnił Sam. — Te ściany są cholernie wysokie. Będziesz mógł wezwać lekarza, jeśli spadnę i coś sobie połamię.

— A, to już robiłem — powiedział z kamienną twarzą Adama. Wstał i skierował się do łazienki.

Sam stoicko zmył krew z podłogi i zaczął metodycznie rozwijać folię. W studiu nie było wiele mebli, ale Kara na pewno nie chciała mieć na wszystkim gładzi. Wyciągnął drabinę, rozstawił ją i zaczął kontemplować ścianę, którą miał wyrównać. Po viperach branża budowlana prawdopodobnie nie stanowiła awansu, ale dawała znacznie większą satysfakcję niż rundki wokół floty i planety.

— Jak myślisz — zapytał nagle Lee, opierając się o framugę — dlaczego Kara tak źle zareagowała na to, co powiedziałem?

Anders odwrócił się i potarł czoło. Pytanie było podstępne: Lee znał już odpowiedź i tylko pytał go o zdanie.

— Myślę, że jest tak zmęczona, że perspektywa podejmowania jakichkolwiek decyzji... — Nagle zgubił wątek. Lee patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem. — Po prostu przestraszyła się, a kiedy się boi, staje się agresywna. Poza tym — dodał z satysfakcją — jesteś złośliwym sukinsynem.

— To, Anders — powiedział Lee, siadając i kładąc nogi na stole — to ja doskonale wiem.

Kiedy Kara wróciła, Sam wygładzał południową ścianę, a Lee z ligniną i zimnym okładem na nosie oceniał, czy jest równo. Na stole leżały gazety i na wpół zapełniona popielniczka.

 

(3)

Lee zostawił marynarkę w samochodzie. Było tak gorąco, że przylepiał się do siedzenia w samej koszuli. Pod wpływem upału zarośla na szczycie wzgórza przybrały barwę popiołu pozostałego z palenia papieru. Słońce wypaliło nawet nierozjechane oponami resztki trawy.

Zapukał w drzwi surowego drewna. Usłyszał szybkie kroki, zgrzytnięcie zawiasów, a potem, zupełnie nagle, rzuciła się na niego Kara. Prawie przewrócił się pod jej ciężarem. W ostatnim momencie wsunął ręce pod jej pośladki i udało mu się jakoś utrzymać równowagę, chociaż trochę zatoczył się na drzwi.

— Cześć — wydusił, zaskoczony. Kara otoczyła ramionami jego kark i nogami biodra, uśmiechnęła się promiennie i pocałowała go z werwą, której ktoś, kto cały ranek dręczył kursantów, nie powinien mieć.

Wniósł ją do środka i przycisnął do ściany, może trochę za silnie, bo jęknęła i wbiła mu paznokcie w barki. Zaczęła się zsuwać, więc musiał trochę ją podnieść. Kara zacisnęła uda na jego bokach i ugryzła go w ramię, podbródek, a potem w dolną wargę, zaciskając zęby z sadystyczną satysfakcją.

Odchylił głowę.

— Okej, nie mówię, że to nie jest przyjemne, ale może…

— Zamknij się — powiedziała, całując go poniżej szczęki, w szyję, w spojenie między karkiem a ramieniem. Poruszała przy tym biodrami, więc Lee przestał zadawać pytania. Ścisnął jej pośladki i pocałował w szyję na tyle mocno, żeby pozostawić ślad. Kara zaczęła się wiercić w jego uścisku, więc ją puścił. Wtedy złapała go za kołnierz i przystawiła plecami do ściany. Na twarzy miała ten pełen determinacji wyraz, który sprawiał, że Lee mimo niepokoju wzdrygał się z podekscytowania.

Kara wyciągnęła jego koszulę ze spodni, zaczęła się szarpać z guzikami, a kiedy je rozpięła, uklękła i dotknęła językiem tego delikatnego miejsca nad jego biodrem. Wciągnął powietrze: teraz wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu, uderzając potylicą o ścianę. Gdzieś głęboko w jego mózgu ból zmieszał się z przyjemnością i wyzwolił jeszcze potężniejszą reakcję. Lee położył dłonie płasko na ścianie, żeby nie kłaść ich na jej głowie, bo nie znosiła tego.

Na szczęście dawno temu wyrósł już z tego, że myśli o seksie z Karą wyzwalały jakieś niemalże podświadome skojarzenia z bratem, ale teraz pojawiło się coś nowego: zdarzało mu się pomyśleć o Andersie. Zupełnie nagle przed oczami stawał mu obraz Sama, przyciśniętego do ściany w tej samej pozycji, z biodrami nieco wypchniętymi do przodu, zamkniętymi oczami, zmarszczonymi brwiami, może półotwartymi ustami.

Nie, Adama, musisz się ogarnąć, pomyślał z niejakim trudem, bo mózg wypełniała mu seksualna wata. To nie jest normalne, na miłość boską.

Opuścił głowę i otworzył oczy, żeby trochę ugruntować się w rzeczywistości i wtedy to zobaczył: ktoś stał w drzwiach prowadzących do drugiej sypialni na tyłach domu, taka ciemna sylwetka pozbawiona twarzy. Lee wiedział, że to musiał być Sam, ale przez chwilę był podwójnie spanikowany: że nie tylko ktoś ich przyłapał, ale jeszcze ktoś obcy, a potem stało się jasne, że jest jeszcze gorzej – to był Sam Anders.

Lee zastygł, przyciskając dłonie do ściany. Kara niczego nie zauważyła, jej głowa nadal poruszała się w miarowym rytmie, kciuk prawej ręki wciąż obrysowywał jego kość biodrową. Sam zrobił dwa kroki do przodu i wyłonił się z cienia: na jego twarzy zamiast chęci mordu, której Lee się spodziewał, był jakiś dziwny wyraz: mieszanina odrazy, niedowierzania i czegoś jeszcze, czego nie dało się odcyfrować.

Lee nagle odkrył, jak może czuć się sarna w świetle reflektorów nadjeżdżającej ciężarówki. Nie był w stanie się poruszyć ani odezwać, a jego gorący pot stał się nagle zimny i kleisty. Spodziewał się, że Sam wyjdzie i trzaśnie drzwiami albo może poszuka strzelby, którą Starbuck trzymała w szafie w zapasowej sypialni i zastrzeli ich oboje in flagranti, a potem Lampkin będzie go bronił w procesie o podwójne morderstwo w afekcie.

Sam tymczasem pokonał dzielącą ich przestrzeń kilkoma długimi krokami. Zatrzymał się tuż za plecami Kary i pieszczotliwym gestem wsunął dłoń w jej włosy. Starbuck zastygła, ale tylko na moment: kiedy Sam ani się nie odezwał ani nie poruszył, po prostu wróciła do tego, co robiła.

Lee prawie dostał palpitacji serca, zaskakująco odległych z powodu fal przyjemności zalewających jego układ nerwowy. Oczami rozszerzonymi ze strachu i zdumienia obserwował, jak Sam wyciąga rękę i – zamiast uderzyć go w twarz tak mocno, że po zderzeniu ze ścianą doznałby wstrząśnienia mózgu – opiera ją o ścianę obok jego głowy. Potem Anders pochylił się ponad Karą i pocałował Lee w usta.

To było zupełnie inne niż wszystko, czego Lee kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Przez chwilę spodziewał się, że Sam się zniechęci albo powie, że to taki żart, ha-ha, ale dałeś się zrobić, Adama, ale kiedy nic takiego się nie stało, po prostu oddał pocałunek. Anders był natarczywy, zachowywał się, jakby walczył, a jego kilkudniowy zarost drapał Lee w gładko ogolone policzki.

Mimo to Lee doszedł szybko, za szybko, a Sam nawet nie pozwolił mu złapać powietrza. Anders odsunął się dopiero po chwili, odepchnięty stanowczą ręką Kary, która wstała i otarła usta.

— Widzę, że zdecydowałeś się do nas dołączyć, Sammy — powiedziała, obejmując Sama w pasie ramieniem. Lee patrzył na nich bezmyślnie, wparty łopatkami w ścianę. Jakby oglądał film. — To bardzo miło z twojej strony.

Sam wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego. Lee był pewien, że myśli o strzelbie.

— Chodźcie. — Kara złapała ich za ręce i pociągnęła za sobą. Pachniała potem i seksem, jej usta były czerwone i wilgotne, kosmyki włosów przylepiały się do karku. Nie miała na sobie butów, a z tego, co zdołał wyczuć Lee, wynikało, że majtek również nie.

Lee podciągnął spodnie, żeby nie potknąć się o nogawki. Kara poprowadziła ich po schodach w górę, na antresolę, gdzie znajdowało się to wielkie łóżko, które Lee zdążył poznać w detalu.

Na górze Starbuck szarpnęła za jego mankiety. Zaczął je niezgrabnie rozpinać, ale, zanim zdążył pozbyć się spinek, Kara zniecierpliwiła się, przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała namiętnie, szukając językiem jego zębów i podniebienia i niewykluczone, że także migdałków. Sam objął ją w pasie od tyłu i sięgnął do zapięcia jej spodni. Lee czuł ruchy jego nadgarstków na wysokości swoich bioder. Uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć w górę, ponad ramieniem Kary, szukając jakiegoś potwierdzenia – i Anders niemal niedostrzegalnie skinął głową.

No cóż, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć, prawda?

Upadli do łóżka w plątaninie kończyn.

Lee odzyskał władze umysłowe jakiś czas później, kiedy tamtych dwoje wariatów wydawało się spać: Sam zwinięty w kłębek tak, że nogi nie wystawały mu za brzeg łóżka, z twarzą przytuloną do pleców Starbuck i wytatuowanym ramieniem przerzuconym władczo przez jej biodra; a Kara częściowo na boku, z kolanem wsuniętym między nogi Lee, łopatkami płasko na materacu i rozrzuconymi szeroko rękami.

Lee opracowywał właśnie plan ucieczki i unikania Thrace'ów przez najbliższy rok, kiedy jedna z rąk Starbuck poruszyła się i wylądowała na jego klatce piersiowej. Oderwał oczy od sufitu i spojrzał na Karę. Miała otwarte oczy (wielkie i błyszczące) i ten niepokojący uśmiech na twarzy.

— Właśnie panikujesz, nie?

— Nie — skłamał Lee, przewracając się na bok. Głębokie zadrapania na jego łopatkach zapiekły, kiedy dostał się do nich pot.

— Widzę, że panikujesz.

— No dobrze. Trochę.

— Nie panikuj — powiedziała, dotykając jego szyi i policzka tak czułym gestem, jak chyba nigdy dotąd. Aż się zaniepokoił: Kara nie była czuła (a może była, czasami, tylko nie wobec niego).

— Kara… To jest nie w porządku. Co powiedzieliby na to twoi bogowie?

— Moi bogowie? — zapytała tym nawiedzonym szeptem. — Ojej, Lee. Nie wiesz, że bogów tu nie ma? Nie widzą mnie.

Pokręcił głową. Nagle wydało mu się, że zupełnie jej nie poznaje.

— Co złego jest w robieniu czegoś, czego chcemy? — kontynuowała takim tonem, jakby tłumaczyła coś lekko cofniętemu w rozwoju dziecku, a Lee poczuł znajomy dreszcz: to jednak była ta sama Starbuck, która zawsze podpuszczała go do robienia szalonych rzeczy, tylko że kiedyś było to picie czystej ze szklanek i łamanie ograniczeń prędkości, potem niewierność, a teraz – wychodziło na to, że ménage à trois.

Starbuck często stała za jego najgorszymi, najdzikszymi impulsami. Dopóki jej nie poznał, nawet nie wiedział, że je miał. Kara odnajdywała je i wyciągała na wierzch jeden po drugim, drażniła go, aż wybuchał złością i przyjmowała jego agresję jak coś, co jej się należało.

Nakręcali się wzajemnie od pierwszego spotkania. Sam, jak zauważył Lee, raczej ją temperował. Dlatego ciężko było zrozumieć, dlaczego brał udział w tych chorych gierkach.

— Zaplanowałaś to? — zapytał szeptem.

— Co? — Parsknęła cicho. — Myślisz, że napadamy perwersyjnie na wszystkich gości? Kara Thrace i jej siedlisko rozpusty?

— Nie wiem, co siedzi w twojej głowie.

— Nie wiem, co siedzi w twojej, skoro tak uważasz.

Znowu popatrzył na sufit i uchylony świetlik. Upał zelżał, niebo powoli ciemniało.

— Lee. — Położyła rękę na jego klatce piersiowej na wysokości serca. — Przestań tyle o tym myśleć. Stało się i się nie odstanie. Trzeba to po prostu przyjąć.

Zerknął na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Kara…

Chciał wstać, ale Starbuck napięła mięśnie i przycisnęła go z powrotem do łóżka.

— Jeszcze niedawno sama słyszałam, jak coś pierdoliłeś o ostatniej szansie, którą tu dostaliśmy. Więc możesz się z tym pogodzić albo wyjść stąd na zawsze.

Kątem oka zauważył, jak palce Sama zaciskają się i rozluźniają na jej biodrze. Anders albo wysłuchał tego wszystkiego, albo właśnie się obudził.

Lee poczuł uderzenie złości i pozwolił, żeby rozeszło się po całym jego organizmie jak niszczycielska fala tektoniczna. Jego ramiona pokryły się gęsią skórką. Kara naturalnie wzięła to za podniecenie, bo wsunęła dłoń na jego kark i przyciągnęła go do siebie.

Pocałował ją mocno, przesuwając palcami po jej boku aż do biodra, gdzie natrafił na rękę Sama. Kiedy nakrył ją swoją, przeszedł go dreszcz niechęci tak intensywny jak cios w żołądek i tak naturalny jak pierwszy oddech po długim nurkowaniu.

Nienawidził się, jak zawsze w momencie kosztowania zakazanego owocu. Wiedział też, że zaraz bardzo spodoba mu się jego smak. Te dwa wrażenia musiały przebiegać po sąsiadujących ścieżkach w jego mózgu, bo były zaskakująco podobne. Jak zwykle ze Starbuck: przeciwstawne pojęcia wydawały się zlewać w jedno.


End file.
